


Slow Me Down

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Series: Right Break [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving so fast I'm forgetting my purpose... My head and heart are colliding chaotic... Don't let love pass me by, just show me how, 'cause I'm ready to fall.</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/147915">Right Hand Man.</a> Uses the prompt <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/13659.html?thread=30341467#t30341467">"I just want to rip your clothes off and kiss you."</a> You don't need to have read the first story to understand this one. That story was how they grew closer. This one is consummation. ;) Title and summary from Emmy Rossum's "Slow Me Down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Me Down

As Arthur feared, the cast on his right arm led to some muscle weakness. His Glock wasn't too heavy for him to lift, but his response time was slower than normal in the real world and it took longer for him to get his aim corrected because of some tremors in his arm. There was no difficulty in the dreaming, so his weak arm was almost like a totem. It was a pain in the ass to schedule the physical therapy sessions for arm strengthening exercises. He pushed himself harder than the therapist did, if only because he was on a schedule. There were vague feelers out among his contacts for another job, and he was feeling antsy. He liked being busy, doing _something_ and keeping his mind active. Trying to stay out of everything for another six weeks would drive him insane.

Of course, that would also mean more one on one time with Ariadne.

She had offered to help him do his research while he was somewhat incapacitated, which led them to spend a lot of time together. He had admitted that his feelings for her were more than just friendship, and Ariadne felt the same way. He still moved slowly though. He wasn't about to screw this up.

They worked together in the dream share business, and he genuinely liked her. Arthur wanted this to be more than just a one time thing, which in a way was terrifying. Sometimes in this business relationships were a liability, and could be a weakness if enemies discovered it. His worry about the job changed shape, and for a moment he almost wondered if it was worth it.

But then he would look at her across a dinner table, smiling at him as if he was the only thing that mattered in the universe. And yes, it was worth it. It was worth every second of concern when he left her side to go hunting down the dangerous contacts he had, every doubt that he had about whether or not he had covered his tracks well enough.

Kissing her was amazing. His chest went tight at the thought of losing her, at the thought that this could be nothing more than a dream. He checked his totem at least a dozen times since she first woke up in his apartment, but it always came up as reality. Thank God. Somehow she had crept past his defenses, until he couldn't imagine life without her.

Right arm aching, Arthur sighed as he left physical therapy. He wouldn't be able to hit the shooting range at this point, but he could probably still be able to drive himself home. He had a manual transmission in his car, which normally wasn't that bad. Right after a brutal session, however, it was an extra layer of torture to get himself home. He dialed Ariadne's number as soon as he parked his car, intending to let her know that he wasn't in much shape to go anywhere that night, but she didn't pick up her phone. She was probably already headed to his apartment.

With a sigh, Arthur hauled himself out of the car and into his apartment. He really wasn't in the mood to go out anymore. He was exhausted physically, and that was draining him mentally. He was glad there wasn't a job lined up, because he didn't feel up to pulling all nighters doing research or chasing down contacts looking for information. He managed to drag himself into his living room and shut the door. He had given Ariadne the key weeks ago, so she could let herself in once she arrived. Arthur was simply hoping for a nap before she showed up. He turned around as he shrugged off his jacket, intending to toss it onto the couch. He stopped abruptly.

Ariadne was standing there in a black lace teddy with two glasses of red wine. "Hello, Arthur."

"Ariadne?" he stuttered, not quite wrapping his brain around the concept that she was standing there, luscious and beautiful, just waiting for him to be done with physical therapy.

"I just want to rip your clothes off and kiss you," Ariadne said huskily as she approached and handed him a glass. "Got a problem with that?"

"God, no," he said with a smile, taking the glass. He downed it and put it aside. He ran his hands along her soft curves, eyes everywhere at once.

She sipped at her own wine slowly, taking her time with it, knowing full well that he couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Physical therapy was tough today, wasn't it? It took you a while to call me afterward."

Arthur let his right hand drop to her waist, as it was too tired to really roam across her body the way he wanted to. His left arm had no problems reaching everywhere, feeling the lace of teddy over the silken skin beneath it. "I might've mentioned I wanted to push things along."

"And didn't complain at all, did you?" Ariadne asked, finishing her glass and then putting it down. Arthur watched her swallow the wine almost hungrily. "Oh, Arthur, you work too hard," she murmured softly. "Time for me to take care of you," she continued, leaning into his touch. "How does that sound?"

"You've been taking care of me," he protested. "More than I'm used to."

"Get used to it," Ariadne told him, rising to her tip toes to give him a kiss. "I don't plan on going anywhere or stopping anytime soon."

"Yes, ma'am," Arthur growled before leaning down and seizing her mouth in a torrid kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. He wasn't paying attention to where she was leading him, knowing that he was safe with her. It was the highest compliment he could have possibly paid her, if he was able to use his mouth for anything other than kissing her. He felt the edge of his bed against the backs of his knees and sat down on it. He helped Ariadne take off all of his clothes, until he was sprawled across his bed and naked to her gaze. She was still wearing the scraps of lace, though he could smell her arousal.

Ariadne let her mouth roam over his chest and stomach, her fingers lightly skimming across his skin. Arthur found it hard to breathe, and let his hands fall to the curve of her back, caressing her through the lace. His right arm tired first, and he let it fall to the bed. His left hand slipped beneath the edge of the teddy so that he could feel the skin where her thigh met her torso. A little further and she smiled against his stomach when he made a soft noise of surprise. "Want me to take this off?" she asked, looking up at him through her lashes.

Fuck, if it didn't look hot, with her lips poised over his bare stomach and those dark, lusty eyes gazing up at him with need. "Yeah," he said hoarsely, not trusting himself to say more than that. He would trip all over useless words, and it would come out all wrong, not suave at all.

She moved sinuously over him, then shimmied out of the teddy without breaking eye contact. She had shaved herself completely bare for him, and now she pressed her skin against his. "I take it you like that little surprise?"

"I love everything about you," he said honestly. He was instantly rewarded with her brilliant smile.

She moved so that she knelt beside him and gradually lowered her torso down. She draped herself across his lower body and then took him into her mouth, her hips and ass up into the air. Arthur slid his left hand along the curve of her ass, then moved his hand between her spread thighs. Ariadne shivered as his fingers slid along her sides and she ran her tongue along his soft cock. She sucked harder on him, her left hand tightening on his thigh and her other on the sheets as she propped herself up over him. There was a soft mewling sound deep in her throat as a finger slid through her folds. "I think you like this," he said in an amused tone, feeling her beginning to grow wet at his touch. He dragged his wet fingertip across her clit and felt her indrawn breath along his cock. "I think you like this part a lot."

Ariadne lifted her head and blew out a breath across his damp cock. "Certainly not complaining," she gasped. "Though the focus was supposed to be on you."

"Touching you makes me happy," Arthur told her honestly, rubbing at her clit. "I love how you sound."

She gave him a sensual grin and bent her head down over him again. Just when Arthur tilted his hips toward her mouth, thinking he was about to come, she drew back. He groaned at the loss of her wet, warm mouth, and curled his fingers inside of her. She pressed her face against his thigh, mewling, and he pumped his fingers hard and fast until she came, spasming tightly around his fingers. "Arthur," she moaned softly, her breath moist and warm against the inside of his thigh.

"Yeah?" he asked, voice rough with need.

"I have plans for you."

Arthur couldn't help but grin at her breathy tone. "Good."

He watched as she guided him into her, her full lower lip caught between her teeth. She sank down slowly, and he let out a soft sigh of satisfaction once he was buried to the hilt inside of her. His fingers tightened on her hips as she leaned forward, her hands on either side of his head. "I love you," Ariadne whispered.

He had known. That was the only reason why she was constantly with him, playing nursemaid and helpmeet and advisor when he could be a snarling bastard. "Ariadne," he began softly, cupping her face in his right hand. "You're part of me. I love you doesn't even begin to describe how I feel."

Arthur began to urge her to rock against him, their eyes locked together as she began to move to the rhythm he set. He lifted his hips up as she came down, sliding even deeper inside of her as a result. "God, that's amazing," Ariande groaned as she pushed herself up and back. That changed the angle of his cock inside of her, and that feel good. She grasped at his thighs behind her, her head thrown back as she moaned. Her eyes slid shut as she felt his hands move to caress her belly. One of Arthur's hands grasped at a breast, a nipple between his fingertips, and she moaned as he tugged gently. She was moving faster against him, gasping for breath, eyes squeezed tightly shut. It felt like she was chasing that pleasure as it built up inside of her, his moans urging her on. And then she was coming, entire body tightening around his as she cried out and nearly collapsed on top of him.

Smiling as she panted, Arthur merely gave her a wide grin. "I didn't come yet. Keep going," he murmured, sliding a hand along her back. She made a soft mewling sound in protest, wanting to say she was tired, but started rocking against him again. She sucked in a deep breath and balanced over him, letting her chin fall to her chest so that she could see his expression. He was watching her, mouth parted in desire, eyes blown wide and dark. "Just like this," he urged her, the hand at her back sliding down to caress her backside and push into her thrusts, making them deeper. "Fuck, yeah, that."

She kept moving, feeling his cock twitch inside of her. It felt good, good enough to take her breath away. Arthur had his hands on her hips again, pulling her down farther and tilting his hips up so that he was sliding even more deeply inside of her. Ariadne moaned, a deep guttural sound that made Arthur growl with need. "I can't," she whimpered, not sure what she was even talking about.

"Just a little more," Arthur ground out, pleading as he felt her tighten around him again. "Keep going," he groaned, moving her hips faster. Ariadne let out a choked cry as she came again, and he kept her moving through it for another minute until he came as well.

Ariadne settled down on top of him, tucking her face against his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. "Mmmm."

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Definitely meant as one."

He tightened his arms around her fractionally. "Thank you."

She picked up her head with a little difficulty. "What for?"

"Being you," he told her softly, stroking her cheek with his left hand. She pressed her lips against his fingers in a kiss, and he smiled. "For making me slow down and realize there's more to life than just work."

Ariadne laughed and kissed the tip of his nose. "You're very welcome, Arthur." She settled comfortably on his chest and smiled up at him. "You should smile more. You're beautiful when you smile."

"Only women are beautiful."

She shook her head. "You're beautiful. There's grace when you move. You're..." She laughed suddenly. "I almost compared you to architecture, but I'm not sure you'd think it was a good enough comparison. But you're like a cathedral. They're solid, with arches and stained glass and carvings all along the outside to make them even more beautiful than they are. Most people don't think much of them, but the ones that notice can see them for what they really are, structures that stand the test of time and are places everyone will feel at home in."

Arthur took her face in both of his hands and pulled her up so he could kiss her soundly. "If I'm beautiful, it's because you see me that way. Because it's only for you."

"Good. Because I'm the only one that gets to worship in this cathedral, got it?" she said, teasing him with a mock stern voice.

He laughed. "There's no one else I want to be with, Ariadne."

Content, they settled into each others' arms and slept.

 

The End


End file.
